


Задолбали

by allegra



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Импала виновата. Фанатки обнаглели. А Джаред иронизирует насчет "Дженсена-топа".





	

**Author's Note:**

> однажды я была столь неосмотрительна, что дала обещание написать фик по Суперам... фик был написан в январе 2010 года в подарок на Рождество для **Vaniya**...
> 
> Это мой первый фик по Суперам, а также первый слэш. И наверное, последний, ибо фееричная НЦа у меня не получается, да и с сюжетами, и фантазией туго.
> 
> Что ж, на свой страх и риск... _Не стреляйте в пианиста, он играет, как умеет...(с)_
> 
> !!!ВАРНИНГ!!! В тексте есть мат, описание НЦ, и вообще весь фик - бредовый)

 

**Задолбали.**

 

> "- Начальная ставка – тридцать тысяч! – мужчина в костюме и галстуке-бабочке уверенно стукнул молоточком.
> 
> «А кто сказал, что будет легко? - вздохнул парень в помятом пиджаке, нелепой фетровой шляпе и черных очках. В руках у него была трость – больше для антуража, чем для нужды. – Вот не хера было ссориться тогда с этим ублюдком! Глядишь, не сидел бы ты, дружок, сейчас здесь, а уже вовсю бы снимал цыпочек на побережье, катая их в новой тачке». Но нет, вместо этого пришлось одеться по всем законам конспирации и пробраться на этот цирк, устроенный спонсорами, жаждущими еще большей прибыли от своего вложения.
> 
> Он оглянулся по сторонам: столько народу не было даже на распродаже трусов от Мадонны! Пресвятая Дева, хватит ли у него духу обойти всех? Каждый из них сейчас боролся за мечту всей своей жизни. А мечта стояла на помосте и игриво подмигивала фарами. Шевроле Импала 1967 года выпуска. За эту малышку любой продаст душу дьяволу. И он не исключение. Но в отличие от них, он знал ее душу, знал, на что она способна в гневе, когда он, в очередной раз накачавшись алкоголем, копается в ее внутренностях или отпускает в ее адрес нелестные комментарии. Он знал, что она урчит от удовольствия, когда он нежно и без излишней поспешности надавливает на акселератор; а ее возбужденный визг порой закладывал ему уши, когда они вдвоем срывались с места в погоню за очередным «демоном». Он один достоин ее. Никто больше не сможет удовлетворить ее так, как это делал он. И она совсем не обижалась на него за то, что иногда, после съемок, они заезжали в ближайший супер-маркет, покупая пару ящиков пива, а потом ехали в очередной мотель, где он покидал ее в самом темном углу стоянки, а сам на всех парах мчался в номер, где его уже ждал Джаред. Она никогда не ревновала его к Джареду, зато постоянно глохла в самый неподходящий момент, стоило только фарам высветить стройные ножки какой-нибудь девочки, ищущей приключения на свои вторые девяносто. Только Джаред мог, не опасаясь удара тока, переключать радиостанции: даже ему иногда доставалось, но Падалеки, мать его, - никогда!
> 
> Дженсен любил ее. И сейчас он был вынужден смотреть, как какой-то жирдяй, набив рот буррито, одной рукой утирает рот от соуса и вскидывает вверх другую, давая понять, что он готов заплатить за **его** красавицу 50 кусков. Ничего. Он подождет, пока цена не поднимется так, что останутся лишь парочка соперников. Он умеет ждать. Он **готов**  ждать. Ради нее он способен на все. Он многим ей обязан. Да. Очень многим. Одно только то, что благодаря ей, они с Джаредом поняли, что жить друг без друга не могут, уже многого стоило. Он навсегда запомнит то утро.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Только что закончились съемки второго сезона, и парни отмечали это событие в каком-то пафосном клубе, который организаторы сняли для всей съемочной группы и актеров. Было часа четыре утра, когда Дженсен понял, что еще несколько стопок текилы, и он отправится в путешествие по параллельным мирам. До отеля было пару кварталов, на улице ни души, почему бы ему не прогуляться пешком, тем более, что за руль он сейчас даже сесть не в состоянии, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вести машину. В воздухе пахло рассветом. Ни с чем не сравнимый запах утренней прохлады и свежести. В голове слегка прояснилось, но он чувствовал, что после сна его ждет, очень тяжелое похмелье. Эта мысль его позабавила, и он усмехнулся. Несмотря на то, что он брел медленно, дорога до отеля заняла поразительно короткий отрезок времени. Сквозь туман в сознании до него долетел звук глохнущего мотора. Дженсен был пьян, поэтому страх, что его кто-нибудь может узнать, спал, забившись подальше от алкогольных паров. Общавшийся с моторами на «ты», он решил предложить помощь. Но обернувшись, замер. Слова просто застряли в горле. Перед ним стояла его малышка. **Его**  Импала! За рулем сидели, громко чертыхаясь, два каких-то укурыша, понося «эту старую груду железа» на чем свет стоит. Сначала он даже не понял, что происходит. В глазах потемнело, и вот он уже стоит у автомобиля, а один из этих ублюдков копошится у его ног, пытаясь подняться на ноги.
> 
> \- Эй, чувак, ты что, совсем охренел? – оставшийся сидеть в машине парень ошеломленно взирал на своего другана, которого этот самый чувак пару секунд назад вытащил из машины через открытое боковое стекло. – Ты чего творишь, пидор?! Лесс, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно крикнул он.
> 
> \- Все ништяк, - прохрипело снизу, - ща я этого урода отделаю так, что мать родная не узнает, - с этими словами, он ловко повалил Дженсена на асфальт, и, усевшись верхом, начал бить кулаками по лицу. Если бы он не был так пьян… Но легкая заторможенность движений и высокий болевой порог – последствия бурной пьянки – делали свое грязное дело. Правда, Дженсену удалось несколько раз дать сдачи и скинуть с себя малолетнего наркомана, прежде чем на помощь последнему прибежал его дружок, пустив в ход ноги. Тот несколько раз яростно пинул его под ребра, от чего он свернулся клубком и перевернулся на бок. Последний, видимо, контрольный, удар между ног Дженсен блокировал, собрав все свои силы и схватив парня за ногу, он резко дернул на себя. Потеряв равновесие, уже второй хулиган валялся на земле, постанывая от сильного удара головой о твердую поверхность. Оклемавшийся первый, Лесс, кажется, кинулся на него с ревом, от которого в его еще не протрезвевшей голове вспыхнули яркие огни. Дженсену удалось отбить атаку, со всей силы пинув нападающего в живот. По крайней мере, он метил туда, но из-за неудобного положения, лежа на асфальте, промахнулся, от чего удар пришелся чуть ниже живота. «Это, наверное, было очень больно», - поморщился он, слыша, как матерится парень. Второй уже поднялся на ноги, в чем Дженсен углядел явную несправедливость, и приготовился пинать лежачего дальше, но что-то сбило его с ног, и он, как подкошенный, рухнул, не подавая признаков жизни. Хотя нет, он все же дышал, но был без сознания.
> 
> \- Эй, ты чего? – в ужасе закричал Лесс, глядя на здоровенного парня, только что на его глазах вырубившего его приятеля.
> 
> \- Это наша машина, - спокойно сказал Джаред, помогая Дженсену подняться. – Забирай своего дружка и пиздуйте отсюда! Иначе полицейский наряд вам обоим покажется милостью Господней, по сравнению с тем, что я с вами сделаю.
> 
> «А ему идет роль крутого парня», - подумал Дженсен, глядя на внешне спокойного в своей ярости друга.
> 
> \- Ты как? – спросил Джаред, с волнением глядя на почти протрезвевшего партнера по сериалу.
> 
> \- Да ничего, вроде, - поморщился Дженсен: сейчас он мечтал о ванне со льдом. – Только теперь синяков не сосчитаешь, - усмехнулся он.
> 
> \- Нашел из-за чего переживать, - легонько хлопнул друга по плечу Джаред, - я с удовольствием помогу тебе это сделать! – когда он так улыбался, Дженсен начинал понимать чувства фанаток.
> 
> За их спинами раздавались стоны, кряхтение и громкий судорожный шепот «Вставай, и мотаем отсюда!» Дженсен потихоньку отходил от заварушки, Джаред улыбался… А жизнь-то налаживается! Дальше было, как в плохом кино: прибежала охрана отеля (интересно, где они были раньше?), приехала полиция, примчались репортеры, учуяв вонь очередной сенсации. Только Дженсену уже все было по барабану. Оставив полицию разбираться и с хулиганами, и с репортерами, они с Джаредом поднялись в номер Эклза. И сейчас последний лежал на кровати, отдавая распоряжения Джареду, как Дон Карлеоне на смертном одре: подай, принеси, поверни, приложи лед сюда….хотя, нет, лучше сюда, а вообще в кайф будет, если на пару дюймов ниже и на полдюйма вправо! То ли его тон был слишком грозным, то ли вид – хреновым, но Джаред не спорил, выполняя все его «просьбы».
> 
> \- Мы отбили нашу девочку, - простонал Дженсен, вытягиваясь на кровати – так почему-то было легче переносить боль.
> 
> \- Да, досталось тебе, - потянул Джаред, оглядывая полуобнаженное тело: область пресса друга представляла собой сюрреалистичное полотно Пикассо.
> 
> \- Если бы я не был так пьян…
> 
> \- Если бы да кабы, - хохотнул Падалеки.
> 
> \- Слушай, а как ты вообще там оказался? – он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, ушли ли они вместе с вечеринки или нет.
> 
> \- Да я это, - замялся Джаред, - ты так надрался, что я подумал, а вдруг влипнешь во что-то, вот и решил подстраховать, - он отвел взгляд, заинтересовавшись ковриков у кровати.
> 
> \- То есть, ты решил меня проводить, - подвел итог Дженсен. – Называй вещи своими именами! Я что теперь, как сказочная принцесса, обязан жизнью своему спасителю-принцу? – лукаво спросил он. – «О, мой герой, я вся твоя!» - с придыханием прошептал он. – Тьфу, че-то не катит…
> 
> \- Да-да, - подыграл Джаред, - ты всего лишь ошибся родом, «моя прелестная леди», - с минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом разразились хохотом.
> 
> \- Блин, - давясь смехом проговорил Эклз, - я так и не поблагодарил тебя. Ты подоспел вовремя, хотя… - он оглядел свое живописное – в прямом смысле слова – тело, - мог бы и пораньше вмешаться.
> 
> \- Ну, извините, - развел руками Падалеки. - Я в бодигарды к тебе не нанимался, а так, по-дружески, почему бы и не помочь? – он вышел в ванную, чтобы принести еще одно мокрое полотенце. – Надо бы позвонить администратору! – прокричал он от туда. – Пусть распорядится принести еще льда и свежих полотенец.
> 
> \- Зачем? – напрягся Дженсен. – Ты думаешь, я буду здесь весь день валяться? Со мной все окей, - он попробовал встать, но волна боли в груди заставила его охнуть и оставить тщетные попытки.
> 
> \- Ога, это пока с тобой все окей, а вот когда дело дойдет до похмелья… - Джаред сделал паузу, выразительно глядя на друга.
> 
> \- Ой, не напоминай, - поморщился он. – Я вчера был так рад, что очередной съемочный сезон окончен, и теперь я могу немного расслабиться, что… в общем, я и расслаблялся. Как мог, - добавил он.
> 
> \- Я уже давно заметил, что ты умеешь это делать так, как никто даже вообразить себе не может, - поддел его Падалеки. – Алкоголь, девочки… Как все тривиально!
> 
> \- Кто бы говорил, - надулся Дженсен. – Можно подумать, что ты у нас образец добродетели. А кто пару недель назад танцевал стриптиз на столе для приглашенных… - он осекся, - кхм… фанаток!
> 
> \- А ты, коли уж хочешь казаться хорошим парнем, мог бы и не напоминать другу об ошибках молодости! – ощетинился Джаред.
> 
> \- Ты первый начал.
> 
> \- Нет, блять, ну что за детский сад?! Ты первый, я первый… Ладно, проехали! Я вообще-то компресс хотел сменить, - он завернул пакет со льдом в полотенце и подошел к кровати.
> 
> \- Может, еще подгузник мне сменишь, мамочка? – съехидничал Эклз.
> 
> \- Я смотрю, у тебя настроение хорошее, - он улыбнулся. – Так его ведь и подпортить недолго. Тем более, что ты ограничен в движениях, - он присел на край постели и наклонился над животом друга, выбрасывая вперед руку с полотенцем.
> 
> \- Я пошутил! – выкрикнул Дженсен, дернувшись от маневра Джареда.
> 
> \- Ты что? – обиделся он. – Ты вправду думал, что я смогу сделать тебе больно?
> 
> \- Нет, - поспешно прошептал Эклз, - просто сработал рефлекс.
> 
> \- Я смотрю, ты сегодня с самого утра рефлексируешь. Сначала там, на дороге, теперь здесь.
> 
> \- Нервы, - лаконично бросил Дженсен, отвернувшись к окну.
> 
> Джаред осторожно убрал ставший теплым компресс с его ребер. Оглядев картину, он нахмурился.
> 
> \- Надо бы чем-нибудь смазать, а то синяки не сойдут еще очень долго. Как ты думаешь, здесь в аптечке есть что-нибудь подходящее?
> 
> \- Не знаю.
> 
> \- А у тебя есть какая-нибудь мазь против ушибов?
> 
> \- Я не вожу с собой медикаменты. У меня даже аспирина нет. Посмотри, может, сервис этого отеля настолько высок, что под ванной найдется и дефибриллятор, и набор «Все для лоботомии в домашних условиях».
> 
> \- Нет, тебе точно здорово съездили по башке, если ты умудряешься пребывать в таком оптимистичном расположении духа, - Джаред покачал головой и начал рыться в аптечке. – Кажется, я что-то нашел, - он выудил оттуда белый с розовым тюбик. – Лазонил. Что ж, хуже уже все равно не будет, - деловито подвел итог Падалеки и, открыв тюбик, выдавил немного мази на ладонь. – Так-с, небольшой массаж.
> 
> Дженсен и пикнуть не успел, как теплая ладонь легла на его живот, едва касаясь покрасневшей кожи. Мягкие движения почти не причиняли боли и были даже приятны в какой-то степени. Он закрыл глаза. На мгновение контакт руки с кожей прекратился, но затем уже две ладони осторожно наносили мазь на область пресса. Это было приятно. Даже очень. Охлажденная кожа чутко реагировала на такой же охлажденный гель и теплые руки Джареда. Эклз застонал.
> 
> \- Больно? – обеспокоенно спросил Падалеки.
> 
> \- Эээ… - потянул он. – Как бы не соврать? – И вправду? Не мог же он признаться, что ему приятно, когда другой парень гладит его?!
> 
> \- Я буду осторожней, - пообещал Джаред, решив, что другу все-таки больно.
> 
> Он сжал зубы. Нет! Невозможно. Если Падалеки продолжит в том же духе, то у него встанет. «Спокойно, Дженс, думай о птичках. Трава зеленая, небо ясное, солнышко пригревает и… эти сильные руки, ласкающие его, о, боже… Нет! Думай о демонах… кровь повсюду, нечеловеческая боль, ад и страдания. Страшно. Нет, когда Он рядом уже ничего не страшно».
> 
> \- Мать твою! Убери руки! – Дженсен тяжело дышал, судорожно пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой.
> 
> \- Прости, - заскулил Джаред, жалобно глядя на покалеченного друга, - прости, я не нарочно. Сейчас принесу обезболивающее, - и он, сломя голову, ринулся к аптечке, а затем к холодильнику за очередной бутылкой воды.
> 
> Дженсен закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание, старательно поворачиваясь так, чтобы почувствовать боль в побитом теле. Но ее не было. Джаред позаботился об этом. Мазь успокаивала и слегка холодила ссадины, было даже чуть щекотно. «Черт!» - выругался Эклз про себя. Он вытянулся на спине, все так же едва дыша и с закрытыми глазами, и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Возбуждение слегка прошло, и он уже, наверное, мог спокойно реагировать на присутствие Джареда. То ли он настолько ушел в себя, то ли Падалеки, сука, умеет материализоваться из воздуха, но только когда Дженсен, услышав крик «Дженс?!», открыл глаза, то не увидел перед собой ничего, кроме зеленых глаз, которые гипнотизировали его похлеще стройных ножек какой-нибудь модельки в бикини. Джаред смотрел на него как-то странно, со смесью облегчения и чего-то еще во взгляде, чего он никак не мог понять.
> 
> \- Я подумал, что ты потерял сознание, - хрипло проговорил Падалеки. Он даже не подумал отстраниться. Дженсен молчал, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза друга. Воздух будто сгустился вокруг них, стало тяжело дышать, но невозможно было прервать этот зрительный контакт. В какой-то момент Дженсену показалось, что Джаред сейчас выпрямится и отчитает его за то, что он его напугал, но все случилось иначе. Он почувствовал теплые губы на своих губах, и не мог сопротивляться их мягкости и робости. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы протянуть руку и, зарывшись в волосы Джареда, притянуть его еще ближе. Все сейчас казалось таким правильным: этот поцелуй, его синяки и ссадины, сильные руки, сжимающие его плечи в попытке то ли оттолкнуть, то ли обнять, реакция его тела на другого парня и полное отсутствие угрызений совести по этому поводу.
> 
> Одна рука Джареда переместилась ему на грудь – туда, где ритм сердца набирал обороты. Этот жест успокаивал и, в то же время, возбуждал. Хотя, возможно, Дженсена возбуждала одна только мысль о том, что Джаред касается его. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, и они прервали поцелуй. В шоке уставившись друг на друга, оба тяжело дышали, не зная, что сказать. Рука Джареда все еще лежала на груди Дженсена, а тот одной рукой вцепился другу в плечо, а пальцами второй слегка массировал его затылок.
> 
> \- Вау, - выдохнул, наконец, Джаред.
> 
> \- Ага, - кивнул головой Дженсен.
> 
> Молчание затянулось. Первым не выдержал Падалеки.
> 
> \- Послушай, я… у меня…
> 
> \- Взаимно.
> 
> Джаред резко отдернул руку.
> 
> \- Это не…
> 
> \- Да.
> 
> Дженсен не последовал примеру друга, все еще крепко держа его.
> 
> \- Ты уверен? – Все было просто и понятно.
> 
> \- Нет. - Глаза в глаза.
> 
> \- Взаимно.
> 
> Губы стали более настойчивыми, а движения – уверенными. Кажется, они, не сговариваясь, одновременно углубили поцелуй. Оба действовали скорее из любопытства: новые ощущения подстегивали их продолжать, исследуя тела друг друга и фиксируя реакции. Когда простой интерес вышел за рамки такового, обратившись в подлинное возбуждение? Этот момент они благополучно упустили, поддавшись инстинктам. Сначала на полу оказалась рубашка Джареда, потом к ней присоединились его джинсы и джинсы Дженсена. Что-то еще сдерживало их от устранения последней преграды между их телами. Руки лихорадочно гладили напряженные мышцы, губы скользили по телу, засасывая и покусывая кожу, твердые члены терлись друг о друга, изнывая от желания чувствовать лишь жар кожи, а не плотную ткань трусов. В воздухе витала поистине гремучая смесь: сногсшибательный мускусный запах мужских тел, смешанный с запахом пота, дорогих парфюмов и дикого возбуждения. Окружающая реальность перестала существовать, нарастающий гул в ушах пропускал лишь едва уловимые стоны и еле слышный шепот Джареда «Я никогда…» перед тем, как Дженсен ощутил, что с него стягивают трусы, а в следующий миг горячие губы касаются его пульсирующего члена.
> 
> \- Боже! – выдохнул он, подавшись бедрами навстречу рту Джареда.
> 
> Неловкие и неуверенные движения его губ компенсировались лихорадочными мыслями о том, ЧТО вообще здесь происходит. Необычно. Неестественно. Охуительно прекрасно! Дженсен боялся смотреть, но не делать этого было выше его сил. Он должен был это видеть. Он **хотел**  этого. Иначе эмоции уничтожат его, сожгут дотла, оставив внутри выжженную пустыню, охваченную огненной бурей. Он опустил глаза: голова Джареда, склонившаяся между его ног, губы Джареда, крепко охватывающие его уже блестящий от слюны член, сбивчивое дыхание Джареда, касающееся его лобка. По его телу пробежала волна дрожи. Затем еще одна. И еще. Он понял, что не выдержит. Зрелище было настолько прекрасно. Завораживающе. Возбуждающе. Ново. Настолько дико и необузданно. Ощущения, словно цунами, захлестнули его, а образ темноволосой головы у его паха окончательно толкнул его в пропасть экстаза. Он кончил с громким стоном, почти криком, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы оттолкнуть Джареда. Пульс уже больше походил на гудение – невозможно было разобрать отдельные удары. Он, кажется, забыл, как дышать..."

 

 

Джаред раздраженно щелкнул по красному крестику в правом верхнем углу, и потянулся за початой бутылкой пива.

\- Нет, эти фанатки совсем охуели! – выдохнул он.

С тех пор, как он начал сниматься с Дженсеном в «Сверхъестественном», в интернете стали появляться подобные «шедевры». Поначалу это забавляло, но потом… Их с Эклзом отношения перешли на новый уровень в разгар съемок третьего сезона. Да, было непросто, но они справились, и сейчас опусы про _first time_ Эклза и Падалеки вызывали у них только слепую ярость. Так и хотелось крикнуть «Все было совсем не так!» Но приходилось скрываться, отнекиваться и рьяно отрицать все, о чем писали в СМИ. Плюс ко всему теперь еще и Крипке стал издеваться над героями и вплетать в сюжет чепуху про фансервис и далеко не братскую любовь. Какого хрена, хочется спросить?! Ему что, заняться нечем? Или он уже начал что-то подозревать? Джаред посмотрел в окно: там, отбиваясь от двух огромных лабрадоров, по двору носился Дженсен. Его смех было отчетливо слышно даже через плотно закрытые окна. Вот Дик кинулся на хозяина, повалив того в огромный сугроб, а подбежавший Джек громко лаял, будто отчитывая тех двоих за бесшабашное поведение. Джаред улыбнулся, глядя на эту картину. Нет, все-таки хорошо, что они приехали сюда на хиатус, и плевать на сплетни, эти проклятые журналюги все равно кроме предположений ничего существенного достать не могут. Он с наслаждением откинулся на спинку стула и, закрыв глаза, предался воспоминаниям о том, как **это**  было на самом деле. Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что не слышал, как вернулся Дженсен.

\- Фух, они меня загнали, как кролика, - пробасил Эклз, стряхивая на порог кухни целый сугроб снега, а потом посмотрел на Джареда. – Нарыл что-нибудь интересное?

\- Ага, как же, - не открывая глаз, хмыкнул Падалеки. – Теперь всю вину за наши с тобой нетрадиционные отношения спихнули на бедняжку Импалу. И чем она им так не угодила?

\- В смысле? – удивленно приподнял брови Дженсен.

\- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся Джаред. – Просто знай, что маленькие девочки совсем обнаглели. Хотя, может, это мы настолько неотразимы, что им просто снесло крышу? – он приоткрыл один глаз и с усмешкой посмотрел на напарника.

\- Ладно. Проехали, - Дженсен открыл холодильник. – Ах, ты говнюк, в одиночку выдул все пиво, - проворчал он, захлопывая дверцу сильнее обычного и обиженно сопя.

\- Здесь еще полбутылки, - Джаред вытянул руку с «Гиннесом».

\- Ну, и дрянь же ты Падалеки, запас был на неделю, а не на три дня, - Дженсен не стал добровольно отказываться даже от половины.

\- Не три, а четыре, или ты уже не считаешь первый день?

\- Ну, четыре, - неохотно согласился Эклз и поежился. – Черт, на улице так холодно, я думал, что отброшу тапки прямо в сугробе!

\- Это намек или предложение? - хмыкнул Джаред.

\- Это – руководство к действию, - сверкнув глазами, вынес приговор Дженсен и направился вверх по лестнице.

Глядя на его виляющую задницу, Джаред только ухмыльнулся:

\- Дженсен – топ? Ну-ну, как же, - и направился вслед за ним.

 

**_КОНЕЦ_ **


End file.
